Prior art hydrogen fueled vehicles store hydrogen either as high pressure, compressed gaseous hydrogen or as low pressure liquid hydrogen at a low temperature. It is believed that Daimler Benz developed an internal combustion engine that operated with either hydrogen or gasoline. In this case, a low temperature iron-titanium hydride hydrogen adsorption material was used for hydrogen storage. Fuel cell powered vehicles require hydrogen refueling stations for operation. However, distribution of hydrogen from centralized hydrogen producing plants to refuel vehicles is not currently economical.